Pine Cones & Promises (The Lost Year)
by Cat-and-Canary
Summary: Outlaw Queen and Dimples Queen in the lost year. Some love, some sweetness, some smut based on my head-cannon and prompts from Tumblr. Let me know if you have any lost year OQ prompts I can add!
1. Pine Cones & Promise

**A/N: How exactly did Regina come to the hilarious, but hurtful line "Where you come from people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money," and the immediate look of regret that followed it. My personal headcannon drabble that I just had to write. **

* * *

As the tremors in her body subsided, Regina fell to the side, relaxing in the soft grass.

"Well done, your majesty."

"Have I ever let you down before?" she asked, staring up at the white clouds that dotted the blue sky overhead.

"Well, you've never actually waited long enough for me to get my clothing off before…"

She chuckled softly.

"True."

Regina felt so complete, the sunlight washing over her body and the scent of the forest, and earth, and something uniquely him filling her head. She still missed Henry with a fierceness that would never leave her, but somehow it felt farther away when she was close to him.

They just lay there for a moment, the breeze cooling their bodies.

"What was it like? It couldn't have been easy," she inquired, breaking the comfortable silence.

Robin turned his head to look at her.

"Well, it certainly isn't like life in a castle. Or a manor. But I don't regret anything."

Robin lay back, his arms behind his head as he stared into the blue of the heavens.

"In all truth, it was a bit difficult at first. Have you ever had to bathe in a river? Quite cold!" he said with a smile she could hear.

She laughed.

"No, I've never had that… unique pleasure. And I don't intend to."

"It's a whole other world that exists outside of the laws you know. Everything is based on honor, trust. People help one another, and trade or barter what they can. There is so little that money has no place in the system." He paused, debating his next few words.

"Since we have mostly fir and spruce, pine cones are used as markers if there is a debt."

"No!" She scrunched up her nose, laughing. "Well, I suppose you use what you have to. It's rather smart really."

Robin rolled on to his left side, moving his hand to run his hands through her hair.

As she turned in to the touch of his hand, Regina opened her eyes and went cold.

There it was, a hideous blob of black ink mocking her.

"Who said you could touch me, thief?"

"Regina?" he asked, confused.

Fighting to control herself, Regina collected her things.

"You are far too familiar; it's your majesty. I've had my fun, but we are done here."

As she strode away, a cloud covered the sun, casting shadows where there had been none earlier.


	2. Dimples Queen

**Here's a lost year prompt: Roland and Regina bonding, eventually leading to him calling her mama = Robin/Regina reaction. (i think that sorta prompt would end up with agonizing feels given the finale, but roland is adorable) ;)**

* * *

His high-pitched wale pierces her heart.

She jogs over to where Roland sits on one of the gravel paths that weave through the castle gardens.

"I fell," he sniffs.

She sits next to him, her skits ballooning around her before they settle.

"Can I see?" she asks.

He nods, trusting a chubby little leg at her.

His trousers are torn over the knee, with angry red scratches and tiny stones torn in to the skin. The wound is superficial, but she knows how things can seem to a toddler.

"Oh, this is quite serious," she clucks, looking in to his tear-streaked face.

"I know a trick, but only brave little boys can use it. Are you brave?"

He nods vigorously, causing his wayward curls to go flying.

"I want you to close your eyes and repeat after me:"

"One for sorrow,"

She pulled out the small kit she had brought.

"Two for joy,"

She pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Three for a girl,"

Quickly removing the stones, she reached back in to the bag.

"Four for a boy,"

Opening a small canister of ointment, she rubbed some on to her fingers.

"Five for silver,"

Deftly she soothed the irritated skin.

"Six for gold,"

Regina tucked everything back in the bag.

"Seven for a secret,"

With a wave of her hand she closed the hole in the fabric over his knee.

"Never to be told."

"Does it still hurt?" she asks.

His eyes were wide, with his cupid's lips pursed into a small O. "Was that magic?" he whispers.

"No, it was all you," she laughs. "I just closed up the tear. We wouldn't want your papa to be upset about you ruining another set of trousers!"

He smiled mischievously.

_Definitely his father's child,_ she thinks.

"Roland, the most important thing is to remember not to be afraid. Take a moment, dust yourself off, and then keep going. There might be some rough parts, but you will be fine."

"All done now," she says, moving to help him up.

"Nuh-uh," he replies. "You haven't kissed it yet."

Regina looks back at him quizzically, sinking back down.

Gravel crunches nearby, and she looks over to see Robin standing by a hedge.

"What?"

"You have to kiss it. That's what mamas do."

When she doesn't respond, he continues on.

"You have dark hair. You smell nice. You're kind," he pauses, trying to remember the stories his father had told him.

The blood drains from Regina's face and she looks to Robin.

He has a strange look about him, sad and confused, but amused somehow all at once. He gives her a small, almost imperceptible nod. It's her call.

"Alright," she says, her look softening, "Roland, your mama is in heaven, and I cannot replace her. However, you may call me whatever makes you happy."

Regina bends forward, placing a gentle kiss over the injury.

His child's mind cannot yet grasp the implications, but he knows that he may do as he wishes.

"Ok…" he pauses, "mama!" he squeals excitedly, standing up.

"Mama! Mama!" he repeats, giggling at the odd looks it causes on his papa and new mama's faces. The adults lock eyes across the garden with a gaze Roland cannot yet comprehend.

After a moment, Roland begins to settle, looking down at his tiny feet.

"I always wanted one," he mumbles, "now I have you," he says, taking her hand.

It is so like a small hand she held a world ago, she catches her breath.

_Maybe this isn't a good idea, but I cannot turn this child away any more than I can the father._

The blackened lump she calls a heart may be small and battered, but she knows that what she has left of it belongs to them.

* * *

**A/N: The rhyme comes from wiki/One_for_Sorrow_(nursery_rhyme) **


	3. A Stolen Moment

**A/N: There is also an "M" rated story posted separately that belongs in this series. You can find it here.**

Anonymous said: Lost year prompt: all the biting interactions between Robin and Regina are a cover for their feelings, so after each they meet to "make up" ;) ;) It's a cover cos regina doesn't want zelena to know robin's important to her :)

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"You're late," she snaps, crossing her arms. "Do you think I come to the darkest, dank corner of this caste for fun?" The small chamber lies in long forgotten section of the castle, an old store room from the look of it. Hardly the place one world suspect to find a queen. Or a thief.

He only smiles, ignoring the barb.

"You're getting awfully creative, you know. My mother was the bastard of a swineherd? You never met my mother. She was a fine woman."

"I think you're missing the point," she growls.

Robin's puts on a frown, and his blue eyes chastised her.

"Fine. Your mother was a lovely woman."

He still just looks at her.

"A paragon of grace a beauty," she bites out with a sickly sweet sarcasm.

He breaks in to that familiar smirk.

"There, was that so hard?" he asks, laughing. "Actually, she was a terror. Strong. Determined. Smart. Gods help you if you crossed her." He paused, tapping his chin. "Hmm. Sound like anyone you know?" he said, tilting his head.

She gives him a dark look that he kisses away.

"Remind me: why are we wasting our precious time together discussing my mother?" he asked as he slid his hand around her waist.

"Because one of us has a smart mouth," she growled.

He bites his lip.

"Yes, but which one of us?"

"Which one?" she said, exasperated. "Don't play."

She turned in his arms, becoming serious.

"She cannot know about you. This is no joke," she said, staring intently at the cold stone wall.

"I know," he replied, turning her back to look in to her dark eyes.

"Whatever," she paused, struggling to find a definition, "_this _is, it is dangerous."

"It will take more that green skin and elaborate threats to keep me away from you, your Majesty," he says softly, his lips leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

She sighed heavily, melting in to his embrace with her cheek pressed in to his shoulder.

Robin lifted his head, taking in how the torchlight played across her exquisite features. She had fascinated him from the moment they had met. Regina frustrated him with her stubbornness, but impressed him too, showing unexpected kindness. And more than simple attraction, there was some strong pull that he could not understand. His heart felt lighter when she was near, less lonely. All he wanted was to get to know her better and be there for her.

"We haven't much time," she reminded him, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him in to a kiss.

The kiss was filled with an urgency both of them understood. The Wicked Witch's threat was very real, robbing them of the time Robin would have preferred to let whatever was between them nurture and grow more slowly. But they could have this.

His hands quested beneath the heavy folds of her gown, both their hands tearing at clothing as their moths search for exposed skin. He lifts her and with one thrust he is home, pressing her back in to the wall. Their hurried lovemaking electric, it is the only time Regina feels alive in this land.

For Robin it is balm to a wound he didn't realize was still raw. He could not wait for the day he could love her in the light.

She was hurting, he knew and he would have to be patient. If this was what she wanted from him for now, he could wait. Robin would give her everything she wanted and even what she didn't know she needed just yet if she would allow it.


	4. An Unexpected Gift

**A/N: THANK YOU for the follows, faves and kind words. It really keep me going! A not about this story - it is in response to an AU Lost Year prompt for OQ I got on tumblr. It's not tied to the other stories I've done in this series, but probably the sweetest thing I've written so far IMO. And there are sexy times because, well, I'm me and that tends to happen. This one felt different for me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Robin was tired. And he was fairly sure that he smelled like the back end of a horse that had been run hard. He was fit to drop. The Wicked Witch had been defeated, but the process had torn a swath of destruction through countless townships, leaving villagers helpless and afraid. Rebuilding the surrounding villages was worthy work, and he and his Merry Men enjoyed digging in to the task.

But he had been away for far too long. Robin found that he truly missed a certain sharp-tonged Queen. Although their relationship had been caustic to begin with, as they had worked alongside one another Robin had found that he enjoyed her company. He more than enjoyed it. Robin found himself teasing her out of dark moods that could have terrified a lesser man, and in time she had begun to seek him out as well. One night on the eve of their final showdown with the witch Zelena his Queen had sought him out. Regina had rolled in like thunder through the trees, grabbing his leathers and pulling him in to a kiss that told him more than words ever could.

As Regina had moved against him, it was like a revelation. Her body rolled and sighed, fingers clutching, questioning. Robin's head spun as they broke apart, panting. As they had stared in to each other's eyes he had known then that this was far more than a flirtation. He needed this woman more than he needed his next breath, damn the consequences.

They had made love that very night.

Regina had seemed spooked the next morning, though he could not discern what had frightened her so. For the next few weeks Robin pursued her, patiently and carefully as a man hunting wary quarry. Regina was a special woman who had been through much. If what she needed was space or friendship, then that is what he would provide. Yet he knew she felt what he did. He was certain of it. Robin would show his affection for her through simply being there when she needed him. But then he had been called away by duty. The people had needed him and he could not ignore their pleas for aid. But even heroes need a break, and after months away Robin was finally home.

Funny, he had always considered the forest home, but returning to this castle just felt right. Or was it the castle he was returning to? Perhaps it was a woman. The thought made his lips curl at the corners.

Robin found her sitting beneath her apple tree. Gods she was breathtaking he thought as he approached her from behind. Regina's dark hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, and he could just glimpse her profile as she stared off, deep in thought.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said, breaking in to her thoughts.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, standing in surprise. Regina smoothed a nervous hand down her gown.

It was a far more conservative style than Robin had seen her in before, still an ornate creation made of burgundy velvet and jewels, but with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline that revealed a swell of perfect olive skin.

Her mouth twitched at the corners as he approached and he knew she was happy to see him. He could see a hint of worry around her eyes, but mostly he saw a gladness that he hoped was for him.

"My lady, it has been too long," he said with a slow smile.

"I am… pleased by your return," she allowed.

They stood there, saying nothing. Robin shifted his weight side to side, feeling more like an untried youth with his first crush, than the man that he was. But he was no boy.

_Enough of this,_ he thought.

"Regina let us not stand on formality. In my time away from you I have realized some things. I am through wasting valuable time."

His deep blue eyes met her curious dark ones.

"I know that we have had a, well rocky time between us. You challenge me, that is true," he said, enveloping her hands in his large warm hands. "And it is magnificent. You are a light to me. I feel more alive in your presence than I have in a long time. We both bring old scars, and second chances can be scary. But you can run all you want; I'll be here when you're ready."

"You talk too much," Regina replied, stroking her hand over the soft bristles on his chin. "I'm not running anymore."

Regina raised her face to him, and they kissed softly. Robin could feel a weight he hadn't realized was there lift instantly. He deepened the kiss, plundering Regina's parted lips and drawing her closer to his body. She met him with equal measure until they broke apart a few moments later, resting their foreheads against one other.

Robin ran his thumb gently along the side of her jaw.

"It was along and dusty road back to you, and I am a little worse for the wear I fear. You deserve a bit better than this sorry state your Majesty," Robin said, lightly teasing her with an undercurrent of genuine apology.

"Somehow, that doesn't bother me right now. I'm just glad you're here," she said, breaking in to a dazzling smile. "But don't make a habit of it," she cautioned, eyes sparkling. "I thank you and your men for looking after the people. I know you're weary. Go, have a bath. Rest. Join me in my chambers when you're ready," she instructed. "I trust you still remember where to find them," she said, looking up through black lashes.

"I couldn't forget," he murmured.

"Don't keep me waiting," she cautioned playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

When Robin found her an hour later, Regina was sitting at her vanity, clothed in an empire waist dressing gown made from layers of soft white silks. She rose and walked leisurely toward him, predatory in her own right. Their eyes locked as she trailed a hand down his chest. Her fingers curled around the leather belt at his hips, and jerked him forward.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, eyes darting to his lips. But Robin instinctively knows she means something far more precious than a single night together.

"More than anything," he said, biting his lower lip

"What do you see in me?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side as if she could not comprehend him.

Robin looked at her for a moment.

"My future. My home," he said. "I would be the same for you," he added almost shyly.

She seemed to decide something then, the air shifting almost imperceptibly.

Regina slipped the straps of her nightgown from her slender shoulders, revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes. His gaze trailed lower as the fabric pooled on the floor, revealing the gentle curve of her stomach, heavy with child. Robin felt his heart leap.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Robin was grinning like a fool, he knew. He swept her up in his arms, bending to lift her in to his arms and carry her to the bed.

"There is no one I would rather have by my side as we raise our family," he told her firmly. "You and I, Roland, and this new blessing."

Robin could see her face relax, a small smile playing around her lips as she sank back into the pillows. Regina ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"Let me take care of you," he said sliding up beside her on the bed.

Robin nipped lightly at her lips, curve of neck, then scraping her ear softly with his teeth. His warm breath left a trail of goose bumps as he worked his way down her body, stopping to trace loving hands over her belly. Robin stopped to place a gentle kiss at the swell and Regina laughed. It was a good sound, he thought. One he would work to earn every day for the rest of his life.

He grinned up at her, before continuing his decent, running calloused fingers over the delicate flesh of her thighs. He brushed a palm over her sex before running strong fingers through her wet folds. His eyes never left Regina's face as he began to stroke her, entering with one finger followed by a second while his thumb strummed her. Her thighs began to tremble and Robin could see her face begin to contort and she cried out his name. He could not fight his smirk. Robin moved behind Regina to wrap her in his arms, burying his face in the sweet smell of her hair and letting the cool strands run over his face.

He draped an unconsciously protective arm over her, the one with the lion rampant. Regina began to trace the black mark.

"Tinkerbelle told me it was possible, that I could love again," she said after some hesitation. "She led me to this tavern; to a man she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face, but I did see his tattoo."

"It was me?"

Regina shifted on to her back to look at him. "Yes." She said simply. "I was just too scared to approach you.

The stupid grin is back, he could feel it.

"Well maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing."

"Make love to me," she asked breathlessly, eyes bright.

Robin answers with a kiss. He guided Regina so she was on her side once more, rising on to one elbow to run his hands over her breasts, caressing down her waist and back to the juncture of her sex. He slid the questing hand under her knee, lifting it to hook behind his own. Regina naturally tilted her hips toward him to accommodate this new position as he brought the head of his arousal to press against her entrance.

Robin paused, overwhelmed by the moment. Here was everything he wanted.

Sensing his hesitation, Regina reached back to squeeze his taunt backside, spurring him forward. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass," she purred, but the smart retort was cut off as he surged forward. Robin filled her and Regina's body clenched wildly around him trying to bring him even closer. Regina braced her hands on the bed, throwing her hips back to match his rhythm, meeting him as he thrust powerfully in to her, driving their bodies to fulfillment. The room filled with rough pants and cries as they sought completion in the joining of their slick bodies.

Regina shivered as waves of pleasure pulled her under. Robin grunted his release shortly after, the evidence splashing hotly in to her as they both reveled in the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

Robin pulled Regina back in to his arms, settling his head on her chest. As he listened to her heart settle back in to a steady beat, his hand came to rest on her abdomen, cupping the small life that grew there. There was so much ahead of them. Together.

Tears burned unshed, and he felt complete.


	5. Secret Slip

**A/N: I had posted this on Tumblr a few weeks ago, but forgot to post it here. Sorry if you're seeing it twice!**

* * *

*thwack*

*thwack*

There is something about the constant, mindless drum of the ax splitting wood that Robin finds relaxing. It helps him feel useful in this castle full of strangers. He gave up a settled life long ago, and something about being here leaves him agitated. If he was being honest with himself, it was more than simple agitation. A strange feeling of sexual frustration had settled over him since taking up residence so close to a certain Queen, and it needed to be directed somewhere. He blew out a sigh.

*thwack*

Something about her makes him aroused, and confused, and angry all at once. It was a puzzle he could not quite figure out and it buzzed about his mind, never quite going away.

*thwack*

He could feel the sweat beading on his back, the rough spun cotton clinging to his skin. Robin set down the ax, stopping to roll up his sleeves in concession to the heat of the late afternoon sun.

Unbeknownst to the archer, a small blond woman stood just out of sight enjoying the view. Tinkerbelle didn't care much for men, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate them on occasion. He had a kind face, with a certain awareness around the eyes she liked. The body didn't hurt either.

Tink strolled over to where the man stood, taking a break from his work. She smiled as he rolled up his sleeves, and then she saw it. She stood speechless at the sight of a very familiar patch of black ink emblazoned with a lion rampant.

Robin looks up with curious eyes.

"Oh," she says started, her mouth gaping like a fish. "You. Oh!"

"Are you alight madam?" he asked. "Perhaps you should sit down."

Tinkerbelle ignored him, too involved in her own thoughts.

"Why didn't she tell me," she whispered breathlessly to herself. Tinkerbelle looked at Robin, repeating her question with more force.

Clearly this woman needs assistance, Robin though.

Robin took a deep breath, "Who?"

She blinked at him.

"Who should have told you what?" he repeated slowly.

"Regina!" She shot back. Was he simple? "I would think that I should think that I would be the first person she tells when she finds her soul mate."

Robin cocked his head to the side, saying nothing.

"The man with the lion tattoo," she continued, gesturing at his arm. "A bit rude if you ask me. I mean it's not like she has a long list of friends to choose from anyway."

Robin doesn't know quite what to think of this madwoman and her jumbled tale.

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm Tinkerbelle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she says, extending her hand.

Robin Hood," he says, taking her hand and giving a small bow. "If you'll pardon me. I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Milady," he calls out, "you have some serious explaining to do," Robin says, emerging from the shadows of the emerging twilight.

Regina whirled around. "How did you get in here," she demanded with a snarl. "These are my private chambers."

"As you are oh so fond of calling me, I'm a thief. Or don't you remember?" he asks, his face impassive.

Robin can't be sure, but he thinks he glimpses a trace of embarrassment, but it is quickly buried.

"Well, I was right then and you're trespassing. I could have your head for this," she says, but the heat of her words is lacking. It's more petulant than anything, Robin thinks.

"You could. But you won't," he replies.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Regina says, with a haughty toss of her head.

"I suspect it has something to do with this."

Robin jerked his sleeve up, baring his tattoo to her.

"What is this to you? Does this mean something to you?" he asks, earnest confusion in his voice.

"No," she says simply.

He searches her dark eyes. "Your eyes betray your majesty," he says, moving forward like an animal stalking its prey.

His face moves close to hers. "Tell me," he urged her. "I would know from your lips."

She cannot look away. He is too close, yet she would have him closer. All she can see is the blue of Robin's eyes, and Regina can feel the panic rising.

At least, that is what she thinks it is. Her stomach is rolling and her pulse beats too quickly, then not at all.

"There are some things that we are not meant to know," she says, trying to conceal how hard it is for her to swallow. "Do you trust me?" She does not look away, challenging him with her eyes.

"An odd request coming from one who was once known as the great and terrible evil Queen," he says, his eyes darting down to her lips for the briefest of moments. A smile begins to curl at the edges of his lips. "But yes. I can't quite explain it, even to myself, but I do trust you."

"Then maybe I'll tell you someday," Regina replies, with a grin she cannot quite suppress.

"You don't have to tell me anything," he murmurs. "Perhaps the real pleasure is figuring it out for myself."

He won't make her say it. If this is what he thinks it could be, Robin will never force it.

Robin allows himself the barest brush of his lips against hers. He's noble, not dead after all.

Regina sucks in a breath, her eyes wide.

He shrugged half apologetically. "I can't break in without stealing something," he says with a smirk. "I would hate to ruin my reputation."

"Who told you," she asks, not acknowledging the roiling emotions he had raised with such a simple action.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, parroting her.

Regina looked down, giving a small snort.

"Well…," she trailed off. He was gone.

"Thief, you've taken far more than you realize," she told the now empty room, pressing cool fingertips to her flushed skin.

In the shadows a flash of a smile gleamed.


End file.
